Mama Make Three
Mama Makes Three Lyrics A boy I go to school with calls me up for a date He said "I'll come and get you 'bout a quarter to eight" We go off to a movie where he steals a little kiss And then we park around the corner to explore a little bliss I think his heart's a-pounding but it isn't my man It's my mama out the window with a frying pan Saying, "Hands off, mister, that's my little girl Keep your cultivating fingers off my precious little pearl" I never get to keep no company Because one and one is two but baby Mama makes three Now, ladies, listen up I got a little older with a place of my own A guy from work who's all of that starts ringing my phone We book a little hotel at the Jersey Shore But you know it ain't the ocean that we're goin' there for We go to check in, but then I hear 'em shout Because my mama's at the front desk checkin' us out Saying, "Hands off, mister, mister, don't you come near I have some big reservations 'bout your reservations here" He hit the ground, runnin', as he threw her the key Because one and one is two but baby Mama makes three She chaperoned each party, every date, and every day it's "Hey mama, you was once a girl, now give a girl a chance!" I wish my wiser pa could help to free his little bird But he knows that he's a goner if he ever says a word I moved away and finally meet the man of my dreams He put the diamond on my finger, how it sparkles and gleams We have a simple wedding with the shoes and the rice And then we head off to our honeymoon to really break the ice I whispered, "Dim the lights" and go to slip on something red But when I turn around you know who's lying in bed Saying, "Hands off, mister, that's the light of my life I ain't giving up my daughter just because she's your wife" We'll never add a branch to our family tree Because one and one is two but baby Mama makes three, oh! Mama makes three, yeah! Yeah, mama makes three! Yeah, oh! Ensemble: Hey mama I love you still, but (Veronica: Oh!) Hey mama I've had my fill (Veronica: Ooh!) Hey mama you're where it began, but (Veronica: Whoo!) Hey mama I love my man Hey mama please leave us alone Hey mama just use the phone (Veronica: Yeah!) Hey mama you had romance (Veronica: Yeah!) So mama give a girl a chance Veronica: Hey! Ensemble: Give a girl a chance! Veronica: Hey! Ensemble: Hey mama I love you still, but (Veronica: I love you!) Hey mama I've had my fill (Veronica: I love you!) Hey mama you're where it began, but Hey mama I love my man (Veronica: Whoo!) Hey mama please leave us alone (Veronica: I love you!) Hey mama just use the phone (Veronica: I love you!) Hey mama you had romance So mama give a girl a chance Veronica: Just give me a chance, give me a chance! Ensemble: Give a girl a chance! Veronica: Give a girl a chance! Hey! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs